Feeling of Freedom
by Sendou Toshiki
Summary: Kai has always had a soft spot for Aichi and Miwa loves to exploit that soft spot. But does his simple joke turn into what makes them both realize their feelings for each other? Kai x Aichi and some stuff from Misaki and Miwa.
1. Chapter 1

Kai's POV

"Hey are you going to stop by Card Capital today?" Miwa asked.

"I'll go if I feel like it. Why are you asking me this anyway?" Kai was looking at him with a grumpy expression on his face.

"Because he waits for you everyday you know? He looks like a puppy waiting for his master. So come later kay?"

"Hmph"

"Jeez do you really have to be like that? Anyway I'm heading over there now. I expect you to come."

Miwa's POV

"Kai wasn't so eager to come so I guess we have some time." he said to the lavender haired girl on the counter.

"What do we need time for? Aichi's probably headed over right now, and all we need is to put this on him." Misaki said grinning.

"You've got it! I can't imagine you buying this from a store Misaki-san! He asked in a playful matter.

"Obviously I asked Shin to buy these for me." Misaki said blushing a light shade of red.

"Oh and how did he react to the sudden favor of buying a dress and cat ears for you?"

"Ugh. It doesn't matter lets just get on with it."

"Got it." Said Miwa grinning.

Aichi's POV

"Hey Morikawa, Izaki are you guys going to Card Capital today?"

"No sorry we both have remedial classes on both math and english." said Izaki in a sad voice.

"My strongest pupil will just have to go alone today!" said Morikawa.

"Ok I'll be heading out now."

_I guess I'm on my own. I wonder if Kai-kun will be there? I hope so._

"Achoo!"

_Why did I just feel a chill run down m spine? Must be the cold._

In Card Capital:

"Whaaaa! What are you guys trying to do to me!?"

"Just hold still. Will ya?!" said a very amused looking Miwa.

"Aaaand Perfect!"

"You look so cute onnii-san! But nothing compared to Miss Emi of course!" said Kamui.

"Yup the ribbons and the cat ears look great on you. Not to mention the dress. You look like a cute girl." said Misaki satisfied with her work.

"What did you do to my hair?! What happened to my clothes?! WHY would you do this?!

"Oh nothing, nothing." said Misaki

"Hey Aichi! Look over here!" he recognized the voice immediately and turned to face the person.

**Snap! **

"What was that!?"

"A camera silly Aichi." Said his little sister.

"What for?!" he said blushing.

**Snap!**

"Nothing. But your so cute Aichi!"

"Uwaaa! Stop it!"

**Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!**

"Then stop making such cute expressions!" Emi said smiling happily.

***shop door opening***

"What's going on here?!" said Kai.

***sees Aichi***

***walks out***

"Wait Kai-kun! Its not what it looks like!"

Kai's POV

_I didn't need to see that. I really didn't need to see that. He felt his cheeks warming up._

_Didn't you? He thought at the back of his mind._

_What am I thinking?! Of course I didn't._

***runs back to apartment and gets in bed*******

_Why can't I get this picture out of my head?! Ugh._

NEXT DAY

"Someone looks sleepy today!" said Miwa.

"Couldn't get any sleep last night. So?"

"Could it be because of this?"

***shows pictures taken yesterday***

"Bull's eye!" said Miwa noticing the blush on Kai's cheeks.

"What?!"

"Just tell me. You can have them you know~~ "

"Why would I want that?!" said Kai getting more red than ever.

"Oh I don't know, but I'll leave them in you locker. Just return them if you want."

***goes to locker and inserts pictures.***

"You!"

"What? Genius?" said Miwa grinning.

"Jerk."

**Tada! Author SendouToshiki here!**

**I knoww its corny and I did steal the Title from episode 13 of Hayate no Gotoku season 2 but that episode inspired me to write this! Maybe I'll update tomorrow or somewhere in this week! And please review this story too!**

**Aichi: stealing is wrong.**

**Me: I know bu-**

**Aichi: ITS WRONG!**

**Me: Ah Aichi is now trying to break my table in half probably because of the embarassing scenes in this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aichi's POV

_What am I going to do? Kai-kun saw me in that embarrassing outfit! How can I go to Card Capital today? I can even look at his face anymore! I guess I'll have to wait for it to go down._

_*****__sigh__*****_

"I guess I'm not going to there today."

_*classroom door opens__* _

"Hey! Aren't going to Card Capital today?" said a familiar voice.

"Miwa-kun I have no intention of being made fun of today too!"

"But Kai might be there today."

"So what?" Aichi said feeling his cheeks get warm.

"Don't act as if you don't wait for him there everyday." Miwa said grinning.

"I only wait for him there because I want to challenge him to another Cardfight!"

"Oh really? Is that the ONLY reason?"

"I-I-I really have to go now Miwa-kun."

***runs out the door***

_What was he saying I mean of course I only want to see Kai-kun to challenge him to another Cardfight!_

_Is that really the only reason? A voice said in his head._

_What? Of course it is._

_Ugh. Now I'm talking to myself. Must be tired._

Miwa's POV

_Jeez does it really have to be so hard to get those two together? I notice it, Misaki notices it, even that little brat Kamui notices it. Why don't they?_

_***walks around park to find Kai**__*_

"Kai! Where are you hiding?!"

"What is YOUR problem?!" Kai asked as he got up from his favorite bench.

"Aah! So that's where you were!"

"I was taking my nap! What are you here for anyway?!"

"Don't bother coming to Card Capital today. It looks like he's not coming."

"Who's not coming?"

"Aichi of course!"

"That's the reason you woke me up?! Just to tell me he's not coming!? I don't even care!"

"Oh really? You haven't returned those photos to me yet." Miwa said grinning.

"Damn you Taishi."

"Hahaha"

"I leaving now."

_*gets up and leaves__*_

Kai's POV

_Why did Miwa have to go that far to make me angry? Like I care if Aichi's going to Card Capital or not! The only reason I haven't given back those photos yet is because- because I-I haven't bothered to open my locker. I didn't need anything from there today so, why should I go to the trouble of opening my locker just to get those photos!_

_Ugh, Why am I even getting worked up about this! I shouldn't even care!_

IN APARTMENT

_Suddenly I don't have an appetite, its a good thing I haven't started making dinner yet. I guess I should just do my homework first. _

_*starts doing homework__*_

_Why can't I concentrate?! At this rate I'll have to copy over from Miwa and I'm not sure he'll even do his homework!_

_*Aichi in dress + cat ears flashback__*_

_What the heck am I thinking of? Why did that just pop up in my head?! What's wrong with me? Ugh, Why did Miwa have to keep messing with me? He has his own life! I know he likes Misaki, but I don't even mention it! Wait, why did I think of that? Me and Miwa are completely different! I know he likes Misaki but I don't even like Aichi! So why does he have to do this to me! _

_*sigh__*_

_Let's just get to bed before anything weird happens again._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Author-san here again!**

**Whoo! Chapter 2! I had no idea how long or short this chapter would be so I guess that ^**

**| is how long it is! But school starts soon for me so I'll just try to update as much as possible as fast as possible! Also I might make a Miwa x Misaki fic soon so watch out! By the way, Kai-san, don't you think that something weirder will happen if you sleep now? **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kai: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Oh, I don't knowww~~~~**

**Kai: Author-san wai-**

**Me: Mwahahahaha**

**Author-san signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kai's POV**

_I really need to get some sleep. Something weird might happen again._

_*sleeps__*_

"_Kai-kun"_

"_eh? Who's there?" Kai said even if he had a feeling who it was_

"_It's Aichi!"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_OVER HERE KAI-KUN!"_

_*suddenly Aichi appears out of nowhere.*_

"_Aichi?! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"_

"_I thought you liked it Kai-kun?"_

"_I never said that." Said Kai blushing._

"_The look on you're face makes me think different." Said a smiling Aichi._

"_Wh-what are you talking a-about?" said Kai shaking nervously._

_*Aichi touches Kai's cheek__*_

"_See? It's red here."_

_*Aichi comes closer__*_

_*Almost kisses Kai__*_

"AHHHH!"

*Kai breathes heavily*

_What the heck was that?! Why did I dream that?! I mean, what would've happened if I didn't wake up?! Wait WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT?! ITS JUST A BAD DREAM! Nothing to be worried about at all! _

_I need some water._

**Kai didn't sleep at all that night. He got scared that he would dream about something like that again.**

*next morning*

"Yo! What did you dream about last night?" said Miwa

"Why are you asking?" said Kai grumpily

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you look like you're about to faint. So, What DID you dream about?"

"None of your business that's what."

"HA! Caught ya! That means you WERE dreaming about something that's why you couldn't sleep!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"YES IT DOES!"

"I bet it was Aichi!" said Miwa smirking.

*at that point Kai was giving Miwa the look of death*

**If looks could kill Miwa knew he'd be six feet under now.**

"Hehe, I'll just leave you alone for now." Said Miwa scared to die.

**Miwa's POV**

_This is great I just need to push a little more. Hahahahaha me and Misaki are going to have so much fun with this! But let's make this trick a little more interesting. We've got our work cut out for us. _ Thought Miwa grinning.

"Misaki!" said Miwa entering Card Capital.

"What is it?!" said Misaki

"I'll tell you the details later. Right now we need to get-" Miwa whispered the last part.

"Hahaha!" Misaki laughed.

"I'm going to tell Shin that I need to go. You go ahead."

"I think I'll just wait for you to come. It'll be weird for a guy to be in that kind of place without a girl." said Miwa.

"I guess you have a point." Said Misaki.

**They both laughed.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author-san here!**

**Sorry for the slow update! I'm just so busy with school and I literally stopped and couldn't start writing again after the word "sleeps" at the start. I was attacked by the fangirls there. So anyway, for the next chapter I bet you guys are expecting to see the "trick" but actually you might not see it yet cause I'mm still trying to pick something from my "Tricks that will make Kai Toshiki REALLY EMBARASSED " bag so maybe a little bit further down the road. Hahaha. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kai: What was that? You have a "tricks that will make me really embarassed" bag?!**

**Me: Miwa helped me make some.**

**Kai: Where is it?**

**Me: Why wanna do some?"**

**Kai: No I'm going to burn it.**

**Me: You shall never find it!**

**Kai is tearing everything apart so I better go stop him.**

**Author-san signing out!**


End file.
